Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x = 8$
Answer: Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{8}}{3}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}} = \dfrac{8}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{8}{3}$